


Who We Are

by Ally_Futuras



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: In the dead of night a pair of shadows lurk, searching for new prey.





	Who We Are

In the darkness of night the moon shines through the haze of the dirty clouds. The city is destroyed and ruined. The old building's that once stood for good are now being burned to the ground where ashes remain, both human ashes and debris from the old building's.

There's hardly any light left in the city, the sun never comes up but when it does it burns human flesh, turns them into butter, it's become too powerful to handle. Those who still occupy Limbo City are being hunted by an unknown entity that lurks in the darkness. Rotting teeth sink into the soft flesh of a person's neck, killing them slowly.

A blonde woman runs through the shadow's of Limbo City in search of a savior. "Help!" she yells. She trip's on the her own feet as she's being engulfed by mist. Slowly, she crawls into the alley, still hopeful that she will make it out alive. Her fingertips are bruised and becoming bloody as she crawls for her life.

"Tsk tsk tsk, here kitty kitty," a young woman's voice beckons from outside the alley. The slender silhouette of her body visible from the alleyway. "I just want to play," she giggles in a way any man would instantly be hypnotized with.

"N-No, go away!, the blonde screams, "P-Please, just leave me alone," she pleads as she's managed to prop herself against an old garbage bin. Hot tears sting her soft skin as she's trying her best to suppress the fear. Her face is sticky and snobbery from tears and snot coming from her eye's and nose.

A heavy figure falls gracefully in front of her. Slowly, he lifts himself up, "Jackpot," his malevolent voice whispers. His eye's burn red as he stares at his fresh game meat. He's grinning when a young brunette woman joins his side.

"A real beauty, what a pity," the brunette tells the man. She looks back toward the blonde woman, "Don't worry about the pain, you'll only feel a slight pinch," she said in a sickening sweet voice.

"Kat, how do you want her?" he asks the young woman. The man as now walking toward the blonde.

Kat's leaning against the alley wall, "I'm going to need her blood," she looks at him and smiles, "But you can get messy if you'd like," she beckons.

"No, N-No please!" the blonde begs, snot running down her nose, "You can't do this!" she screams as she's backing up in the alley. Running into the wall she finally collapses and drags herself down to the ground, sobbing and shivering.

"No, we don't have to do this," Dante whispers as he walks toward her, "But it's who we are," he grins.

Kat is standing beside him now, her hood hiding her psycho features as she let's a hand travel across Dante's back.

"You screw us, we screw you," she smiles.

"N-No...please don't," she begs, her dress is tattered and reeks of filth.

Dante smiles as he brings Rebellion up over his head.

"This is the part where you scream," Kat whispers, "Now scream," she threatens.

The blonde woman has now lost all hope, her arms fall to either side of her body, comforting herself as much as she can as tears run down her blood stained face.

"I'll make her scream," Dante chuckles. He and Kat stare down at their target, a malevolent smile crawling onto their face.

The alley is dark as rat's rummage through the garbage. No one in Limbo City is aware of a certain duo that is on the loose, killing for their own amusement.

A blood curdling scream erupts from the blonde as she's being hit repeatedly by the young hunter, her flesh giving off the sound of death as she's being butchered. Dante doesn't quit, he swings Rebellion like a baseball bat over and over again until her corpse is nothing but a sloppy mess of amputated limbs.

"A masterpiece."

Kat smiles at the young man before a sinister grin slowly makes it's way onto her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the first thing I'd ever written back in 2015? I'm shook. And I like to keep in mind that my writing could have been wayyy worse in errors. But now I'm more experienced so this is a nice throwback.


End file.
